


Erdling

by Takua (Burai)



Category: Captain Future - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burai/pseuds/Takua
Summary: Auf der Erde trifft Captain Future auf einen jungen Ingenieur, der sichschon lange danach sehnt, den Captain kennenzulernen.





	Erdling

"Nennen sie mich Curtis." "Sanders, Sir. Rufus Sanders. Es ist mir eine große Freude, sie kennenzulernen. Ich habe sehr gehofft, sie würden an unserem Projekt mitarbeiten." „Mr. Cashew nannte sie den besten Konstrukteur unserer Zeit. Es ist mir eine Freude, ihnen behilflich sein zu können, wenn auch nur als Testpilot.“

Sanders war überglücklich, Captain Future endlich gegenüber zu stehen. Von seiner Freundlichkeit war er sehr überrascht. Schließlich kannte man den Captain als kühl und eitel. Dennoch wusste er immer schon, dass selbst der schlechteste Charakterzug seine Begeisterung für den heldenhaften Raumfahrer nicht dämpfen könnte. Dieser erste Händedruck kam Sanders wie eine Ewigkeit vor und war dennoch viel zu kurz. Er wünschte sich sehr, mehr Zeit mit dem Captain verbringen zu können; ohne diese Traube von Menschen, die ständig um sie herumschwirrte.

Während der gesamten Präsentation seines neuen Raumfahrzeugs starrte Sanders seinen Testpiloten und Ehrengast an, als hielte er seine Ausführungen nur für ihn. Von Zeit zu Zeit unterbrach er sein Referat nur, um Curtis in die Augen zu sehen. Das konnte er jedoch nicht lange durchhalten. Einen Atemzug später musste er bereits fortfahren, um sich nicht völlig in ihnen zu verlieren. War der Tag schon anstrengend, stand Sanders die eigentliche Folter erst bevor. Das Abendessen.

Die reich gedeckte Tafel bot Platz für ein dutzend Wissenschaftler, Fliegerasse, Offiziere und Sponsoren. Sanders wünschte sich so sehr, sie beherberge nur ihn und seinen Gast. Der Gesprächsstoff wechselte von Minute zu Minute von besonders philosophisch und reichhaltig bis zu dumm und zynisch. Sanders sagte kaum etwas. Er vermied es, den Captain zu sehr anzustarren. Hin und wieder trafen sich jedoch ihre Blicke. Die Auswirkungen verbarg Sanders bemüht unter der Tischplatte. Sein Herz pochte. Das wurde nicht gerade davon besser, dass er sich ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen genehmigte. Seine Besuche auf der Toilette häuften sich mehr und mehr, je später der Abend wurde. Schließlich musste er sich im grellen Licht des Waschraums an der Wand abstützen, um die schmale Rinne an der Wand nicht zu verfehlen. Als die Wand matt gebürsteten Metalls begann, sich von ihm zu entfernen, konnte Sanders nicht viel mehr tun als sich darüber zu wundern, wie unruhig der Boden an diesem Abend war.

"Vorsicht." Ein Widerstand an seinen Schultern stoppte seinen Fall. Es waren Hände, große Hände. Und die sanfte Stimme wurde von einem warmen Luftzug getragen, der sich in seinem dichten, braunen Haar zu verfangen drohte. Wie peinlich konnte der Abend noch werden. Nicht genug, dass Sanders fast mit seinem Schwanz in der Hand das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und seinem Angebeteten vor die Füße gefallen wäre; jetzt begann auch wieder dieses Pochen und zucken zwischen seinen Fingern. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, seine Sinne wieder beisammen und seine Hose zuzubekommen. "Hoppla." Mehr als diese lapidare Bemerkung brachte Sanders nicht zustande. "Das macht doch nichts." Der Captain schien zu bemerken, wie peinlich Sanders die Situation war. Ob er auch erkannte, dass Scham und Erregung gleichermaßen zunahmen? "Ich hab wohl einen kleinen Schwips. Ich sollte ins Bett gehen." "Keine Sorge. Der Testflug ist ja erst in drei Tagen. Bis dahin sind sie wieder auf dem Dampfer." Sanders lächelte und ging sich die Hände waschen. Er hörte, wie der Captain sich hinter ihm erleichterte und schämte sich für den Wunsch, einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Der schlanke, sportliche junge Mann, der Sanders aus dem Spiegel heraus anschaute ihm fremd vor. Noch nie hatte er sich so gehasst wie an diesem Abend. Der südamerikanische Dschungel, der die Basis umgab und die Aussicht aus dem Fenster seines Quartiers dominierte, hatte ihn stets beruhigen können. Heute Nacht jedoch lachte er ihn aus. All die Tiere und Pflanzen beobachteten ihn mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den imaginären Lippen. Er würde ihnen etwas zu lachen geben, wenn sie so sehr danach verlangen. Er würde sich selbst befriedigen und die ganze Zeit über an einen unnahbaren Helden denken, dem er vor einer halben Stunde beinahe auf die Füße gepinkelt hatte. Ein Klopfen an seiner Quartiertür riss ihn unsanft aus seinem Selbstmitleid zurück in die schwül warme Realität.

"Hallo Rufus. Ich darf sie doch Rufus nennen, oder?" "Äh, ja." "Ich wollte nur sehen, ob sie heil angekommen sind. Wir brauchen sie immerhin noch." Sanders stockte. Der bildschöne Hüne war nur aus einem Grund hier; um sich nach ihm zu erkundigen. "Tut mir leid. Mein Benehmen war wirklich unverantwortlich. Ich …" Der Captain legte vier Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand auf Sanders Mund und stoppte den Schwall seiner Ausflüchte. "Eine Dusche würde ihnen sicher guttun."

Das lauwarme Wasser der Dusche lief wie ein Elixier des Lebens über seinen Körper. Langsam aber sicher kehrte sein Verstand zurück und vertrieb die trüben Wahnvorstellungen des Alkohols. Der letzte Angriff auf die Bastion der Vernunft bestand aus der Illusion, fremde Hände würden seinen Bauch und seine Brust mit weicher Seife einreiben. Heute Abend hatte Sanders keine Kraft mehr, sich dagegen zu wehren. Erst ein dunkles Schnaufen hinter ihm ließ Sanders seine Sinne prüfen und feststellen, dass es keine Illusion war. Der warme, nasse Körper, der sich an seinen Rücken drückte, war echt. Die großen Hände auf seinem Bauch und die muskulösen Arme, die seinen Körper umschlungen waren genauso real, wie das Wasser der Dusche und die kalten, weißen Wände um ihn herum. Er spürte die Küsse seines Besuchers auf seiner Schulter und sah aus dem Augenwinkel das dichte, rote Haar, das vom Wasser geglättet ganz dicht am Kopf Captain Futures klebte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, er brauche sich nicht mehr für seine Erektion zu schämen, doch er tat es trotzdem.

Er drehte sich herum und sah genau auf den Hals des um einen halben Kopf größeren Captains. Wie um ihm einen Streich zu spielen, kramte sein Unterbewusstsein die Berichte über Captain Futures Liebesbeziehung zur Agentin Joan Landor hervor, die er vor einigen Wochen in einem Boulevardblatt gelesen hatte. Sanders musste lachen. Ihm war nicht klar, ob dieser abwegige Gedanke daran schuld war, oder das Gesicht des Captains, das sich langsam abwärts bewegte und seine Brust und seinen Brauch kitzelte. Obschon er sie nicht sehen konnte, spürte der die Zunge des Captains genau. Jeder Zentimeter Haut, den sie berührte wurde ihm so bewusst wie nie zuvor. Selbst in seinen feuchtesten Träumen hatte Sanders sich nicht auszumalen gewagt, Captain Future würde seinen erregten Penis so küssen, wie er es jetzt tat. Er hatte das Gefühl jeden Augenblick zu explodieren. Er glaubte, seinen eigenen Körper durch seine Eichel hindurch verlassen zu müssen, als er Curtis Lippen auf seinen Schenkeln und seinen Hoden spürte. Ein leiser Schrei entwich seiner Kehle, als er das Gesicht seines Traumprinzen mit heißen, rhythmischen Ergüssen seines Samens bedeckte. Er konnte nicht hinabblicken, um zu sehen, was das erregte Grollen seines neuen Freundes zu bedeuten hatte, aber es war ihm klar, dass kein Wasser der Dusche sein Schienbein benetzte.

"Wirst du mich nehmen?" "Wirst du dich mir geben, Rufus?" Sanders lächelte. Die Nacht war noch lang und anstatt über ihn zu lachen, würde der Dschungel sich vor ihm in Ehrfurcht verneigen müssen.

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Future ist Eigentum von Toei Animation, sowie Edmond Hamilton und seinen Verlegern.


End file.
